1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in folding cartons, and particularly to advantageous aspects of a folding carton having a hinged display hang tab.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain retail goods, such as cosmetics, are packaged in small cartons that are typically displayed either in a counter display or in a hang display. In a counter display, the cartons are stacked on a flat surface, one on top of another. In a hang display, the cartons are hung on posts extending horizontally outward from a pegboard or other display structure. In a hang display, the upper portion of each carton is typically provided with a tab or flap having a hole or slot that slides over the post.
The choice of display mode is governed by two major considerations: the attractiveness of the display, and the efficient use of retail space. A counter display is typically more attractive than a hang display and is therefore chosen for higher-end products. Further, a hang tab or flap on a carton can be unsightly and interfere with the esthetic design of the carton. However, a counter display typically does not use retail space as efficiently as a hang display, in which several different items can be spaced closely together in both a vertical and a horizontal direction.
It may be desirable for a number of reasons to use a counter display for a particular product in one retail setting, but to use a hang display for the same product in a different retail setting. It is desirable for reasons of economy and efficiency to use the same carton for both a counter display and a hang display. However, because of esthetic considerations and in order to facilitate stacking of the cartons, it is desirable for the hang tab to be hidden from view in a counter display and yet easily accessible for use in a hang display. Further, it desirable for such a hang tab to be manufactured as economically as possible.
One aspect of the invention provides a one-piece folding carton having a hang tab pivotably mounted behind a first carton panel, the hang tab being pivotable between a tucked position in which the hang tab is tucked behind the carton panel, and an extended position in which an upper portion of the hang tab extends out of the carton for hanging the carton on a display. The carton further includes a first restraining surface positioned with respect to the hang tab such that the hang tab is prevented from being pulled all the way out of the carton by an outside edge of the hang tab butting up against the first restraining surface when the hang tab is in its extended position.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent by reference to the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.